


Don’t Touch Me!

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [18]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to “And his heart stopped…” He heard her screaming so he went to her.





	Don’t Touch Me!

When Mike came and opened the door he couldn’t believe it “She’s alive sir.” Was all he said, Tom didn’t really needed more, he jumped off of the car and run in the building as fast as his feet could carry him, all he cared was that Alex, his Alex was somewhere in this building “Sir! Sir!” Mike grabbed his arm “This way, follow me” Tom realized that he was running to the opposite direction from where Alex was and turned on his heel following Mike who led him down few steps towards the basement

“Sir I have to warn you… she’s… she’s not the same… it’s bad.” Tom could see the pain the other man was feeling, and he was wondering, really wondering what could be waiting for him on the other side of the door. He was trying to prepare himself for the worse when he heard her screaming “Don’t touch me!” again and again. He bit the inside of his cheek and opened the door.

“Alex!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again we’ve got more, it’s gonna get worse before it gets better. TBC


End file.
